Memory Alpha: Článek týdne
B'Elanna Torresová "B'Elanna Torresová" je poloviční Člověk a poloviční Klingon. Sloužila jako hlavní inženýr na palubě plavidla Federace ''Voyager''. B'Elanna se narodila v roce 2349 ve federální kolonii Kessik IV, kde strávila většinu svého dětství. Protože vztahy mezi Klingonskou říší a Federací nebyly tehdy příznivé, byly B'Elanna a její matka jedinými Klingony v kolonii Kessik IV. Ačkoli žádný z kolonistů neřekl nikdy nic negativního na B'Elannu či její matku, přesto cítila, že se odlišují. (VOY: Faces) Když měla B'Elanna pouhých 5 let (2354), její otec John Torres opustil Federální kolonii a vrátil se zpět na Zemi. Nikdy se už nevrátil. B'Elanna proplakala každou noc i několik měsíců po jeho odchodu. Nechápala proč to udělal. Později si uvědomila, že je to kvůli její a matčině povaze a jejich vzhledu. Zkrátka proto, že jsou Klingonky. Od té doby se chtěla B'Elanna změnit a stát se člověkem. (VOY: Faces) Kira Nerys ]]Kira Nerys sloužila jako plukovník v Bajorské milici, během cardassijské okupace působila v bajorském hnutí odporu. Na federační stanici Deep Space 9 sloužila jako atašé Bajoru, později převzala velení stanice. Kira Nerys se narodila v Dahkurské provincii na Bajoru a velkou část svého života prožila v uprchlickém táboře Singha. V roce 2346 byla její matka Kira Meru odvedena na stanici Terok Nor, aby zde Cardassianům sloužila jako společnice. Kira byla ve svých třech letech příliš mladá, aby to pochopila, proto jí její otec Kira Taban řekl, že její matka zemřela. Nerys se pravdu dozvěděla až v roce 2374. Poté, co byla Meru odvedena, Nerys a jejím bratrům se začalo dostávat lepší péče. Přestože mnoho Bajoranů, včetně Nerys, hledělo na společnice jako na kolaborantky a zrádkyně, její otec cítil, že Meru učinila pro svou rodinu velkou oběť a často své dceři říkával, že její matka byla nejstatečnější ženou, jakou kdy znal. Po taktickém ústupu Cardassianů v roce 2369 Kira vstoupila do Bajorské milice s hodností majora a byla přidělana jako atašé Bajoru na Deep Space 9. Její postoj byl vcelku rozpolcený. Na jednu stranu byla velice loajální k Bajoru, na stranu druhou věděla, že přítomnost Federace byla pro zabezpečení její domoviny nutná. Když se poprvé setkala s komandérem Benjaminem Siskem, sdělila mu, že nemá pocit, že by Federace měla co dělat na Bajoru. Nicméně i když se Kira a Sisko na spoustě věcí neshodli, Kira se stala důvěryhodným Siskovým prvním důstojníkem stanice. Vulkánec , vulkánský muž]] Vulkánci jsou humanoidní druh, který pochází z planety Vulkán. I když tomu vždy tak nebylo, jsou známi pro svůj důraz na logiku a logické uvažování. Vulkánci jsou také prvním druhem, který se připojil k Federaci, protože ji pomáhali založit. Byli prvním mimozemským druhem, s nímž se pozemšťané setkali. Hlavním rozdílem, který odlišuje Vulkánce od lidí, je již napohled klenuté obočí a špičaté uši. Ačkoli nejvíce Vulkánců má bledou kůži s jemně nazelenalým odstínem a tmavé hnědé nebo černé vlasy, někteří Vulkánci mají tmavě hnědou kůži a rysy podobné jako jsou u lidí afrického původu na Zemi. Jiní sdílejí rysy podobné těm, které mají lidé asijského původu. Jejich krev je zelená, založená na mědi místo na železe. Například Spock má krevní skupinu T-. Také rozložení vnitřních orgánů je jiné, kupříkladu srdce se nachází na jiné místě než je běžné. Třída Excelsior Třída Excelsior je typem federační lodi poprvé postavené v roce 2280. Prototyp této třídy lodí, USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) byl původně vybaven transwarp pohonem a prohlášen za "velký experiment". Loď však nebyla schopná startu, neboť u ní došlo k sabotáži právě těchto transwarp motorů, a to když dostala za úkol, aby v roce 2285 zastavila ukradenou [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Ačkoli "velký experiment" transwarp pohonu ztroskotal a revoluce vesmírného cestování se nekonala, konstrukce Excelsioru byla i v jiných ohledech velmi pokroková a Hvězdná flotila si vyžádala pokračování ve vývoji. Když prototyp podstoupil několik modifikací, především byl přebudován na standardní warp pohon, dále byl přestavěn můstek a také hangár pro raketoplány, byla loď překřtěna z označení prototypů NX na NCC a zařazena do aktivní služby. Samozřejmě se ve výrobě tohoto typů lodí pokračovalo i nadále, a to velmi dlouhou dobu. Důkazem je přítomnost těchto originálních Excelsiorů ve válce s Dominionem, téměř 80 let po stavbě prvního prototypu. To ukazuje, že Excelsior je velmi spolehlivá a úspěšná třída hvězdných lodí. Sedmá z devíti Sedmá z devíti, Terciární doplněk Unimatice 01, běžně oslovována Sedmá, byla původně borgským vojákem. Narodila se jako člověk se jménem Annika Hansenová hvězdného data 25479 (24. června, 2348). Byla asimilována do borgského společenstva v roce 2356, když měla pouhých 8 let, ale byla osvobozena posádkou lodi [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] v roce 2374. Stala se členkou posádky této lodi a v roce 2378 se s ní vrátila do kvadrantu Alfa. Aninčiny rodiče, Erin Hansen a Magnus Hansen, byli kontroverzními vědci, kteří si v praxi ověřovali své teorie o existenci Borgů. Po velkém přesvědčování, zapůjčila Federace Hansonovým plavidlo [[USS Raven|USS Raven]], malou vědeckou loď určenou k bližšímu sledování Borgů. V roce 2353, se vydali na cestu, společně se svou šestiletou dcerou. Strávili velmi dlouhou dobu na palubě této lodi ve snaze Borgy vypátrat. Nakonec se jim to podařilo. Získali neocenitelné informace o Společenstvu s pomocí nové technologie, která je činila neviditelnými pro všechny vojáky na palubě Krychle. Jako mnozí lidé po nich však i Hansenovi Borgy podcenili a nakonec byli asimilováni. Annika se snažila schovat na můstku, ale vojáci ji nakonec nalezli a byla asimilována společně se svými rodiči. Sedmá strávila většinu svého dětství jako...> Phlox Phlox se narodil někdy v 21.století na planetě Denobula, v soustavě Denobula Triaxa. Pamatuje, že když byl dítě, babička mu vyprávěla o "zlých Antaranech". Sám sobě slíbil, že svým dětem poskytne objektivní pohled na Antarany. (ENT: "The Breach") Phlox je lékařem přibližně od roku 2115. Během prvních čtyřiceti let své kariéry byl nucen se dvakrát zachovat v rozporu s etikou. (ENT: "Damage") Nedlouho poté, co se stal Phlox lékařem, došlo k výbuchu na nákladní lodi na orbitě Denobuly. Phlox byl členem prvního lékařského týmu, který na loď dorazil. Na můstku našli sedmnáct mrtvých. Nikdy před tím tolik mrtvých najednou neviděl. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") Phlox také sloužil nějakou dobu jako medik v denobulanské pěchotě. Na bitevním poli se naučil čelit nepředvídatelným událostem. (ENT: "Cease Fire")Phlox byl jednou zodpovědný za 50 pacientů v uprchlickém táboře, během svého působení na planetě Matalas. (ENT:"Dear Doctor") V roce 2149 navštívil doktor Phlox Mezidruhovou lékařskou výměnnou konferenci na Tiburonu, kde se setkal se členem mazaritské delegace. O několik let později se dozví, že to byl ve skutečnosti zamaskovaný klingonský lékař, doktor Antaak, specialista na metagenický výzkum. (ENT: "Affliction") V roce 2151 pracoval doktor Phlox jako lékař pro Hvězdnou flotilu v San Francisku. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Star Trek Enterprise Děj Star Trek: Enterprise začíná deset let před založením Spojené federace planet. Dějově se vrací zpátky před všechny ostatní dosud natočené seriály, ale až v období po prvním kontaktu s Vulkánci. (Star Trek First Contact) Hlavní dějová linie se odehrává okolo Časové studené války a dozvídáme se mnohé o tom, jak vnikala Federace a co jí předcházelo. Spojené Zemi (předchůdci Federace na Zemi) se po dlouhé době povedlo postavit loď schopnou cestovat warpem 5. Tato loď nesla název Enterprise NX-01 (třída NX). Na konstrukci jejího warp pohonu se podílel hlavně Henry Archer. Ironii osudu se později stává jejím kapitánem jeho syn Jonathan Archer. (ENT Broken Bow) Archerovi se brzy podaří vybrat posádku. Jako jeho zástupce je mu však vnucena subkomandér T'Pol, ale jak se později ukáže, bylo to správné rozhodnutí. S kompletní posádkou odlétá Enterprise na svoji první misi. Maskovací zařízení thumb|Komponent maskovacího zařízení Maskovací zařízení slouží ke skrytí lodí nebo min. Pracuje na principu ohýbání světla a dalších energii a to takovým způsobem, že je ani senzory většinou nedokáží lokalizovat. Můžeme se však setkat s mnoha možnými formami maskování. Tato technologie se vyvíjela tak rychle jako senzory, které měly lokalizovat maskované objekty. Z tohoto důvodu se stále pracovalo na dalších vylepšeních, ale největším problémem byla energetická náročnost. Hlavní součástí zařízení je projekční matrice. Na straších lodích nešlo současně být maskovaný a zároveň střílet z důvodu malého zdroje energie na těchto lodích. Nejčastějším způsobem jak odhalovat maskované lodi se stala tachyonová detekční síť. Lidé se setkali poprvé s maskovací technologií v květnu roku 2151, když se Sulibané tajně přiblíží k Enterprise NX-01, a tak se jim povedl únos Klingona jménem Kaang. Sulibané používají maskovací zařízení na mnoha lodích. Tuto technologii získali od utajeného mecenáše z 29. století za to, že se přidali k frakci, kterou vede on sám, a za příslib pomoci mu dosáhnout vítězství v Časové studené válce. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Phaser thumb|Phaser Phaser je standardní paprskový zbraňový systém Federace. Název "phaser" je zkratka sousloví PHASed Energy Rectification. Tento systém se zavedl do služby kolem roku 2255, když nahradil původní laserové zbraně. Všechny phasery vydávají energetický paprsek o různé síle. Osobní phasery dokážou omráčit či zabít nepřítele, stupeň omráčení lze nastavit. Lodní phasery jsou schopny poškodit štíty nebo rozříznout trup lodi. Phasery jsou založeny na rychlém nadionovém účinku, pomocí něhož prochází energie speciálním phaserovým krystalem, mající za následek vyprázdnění přechodných nadionových částic (pomocí nadionů lze vypátrat, že se v daném místě konala nějaká střelba). Rene Auberjonois Rene Auberjonois je fanouškům Star Treku nejznámější pro svou roli konstábla Oda v seriálu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Kromě toho i režíroval mnoho epizod tohoto díla. Také se objevil jako plukovník West ve Star Treku VI: Neobjevené zemi a ztvárnil postavu Ezrala v epizodě Star Trek: Enterprise jménem "Oasis". Rene Auberjonois od konce šedesátých let dvacátého století vystupuje na Broadwayi, roku 1970 získal Tony Award pro nejlepšího herce. Prosadil se také u filmu, hrál i v několika perlách kinematografie, které režíroval dnes už zesnulý Robert Altman a v nichž mu sekundoval John Schuck. Proslavil se i v televizi, a sice svou roliív seriálu Benson (byl za ni nominován na Emmy), v němž s ním vystpuje i kolega ze seriálu Star Trek: Voyager Ethan Phillips. V současné době se René střetává s Williamem Shatnerem v úspěšném seriálu stanice ABC Boston Legal. Broken Bow (epizoda) Broken Bow: V San Franciscu v roce 2121 natírá mladý Jonathan Archer model otcovy vesmírné lodi. Když citoval slavnou větu z projevu Zeframa Cochrana, Henry Archer mu řekl, že vynálezce warp pohonu by na něho byl pyšný. Jonathan se také zvědavě ptá, jestli bude jeho loď větší než loď "Velvyslance ušatýho." Henry ho opravuje, že jeho jméno je Soval a že jim moc pomáhá. Jonathan odpovídá, že - podle jeho známého Billyho Cooka - by už lidé létali warpem pět, kdyby jim v tom vulkánci nebránili. Ačkoli Henry Archer úplně nerozuměl důvodům, proč je vulkánci omezují, věděl, že musí existovat vysvětlení. O třicet let později leží na Zemi v Oklahomě v Broken Bow v kukuřičném poli vrak Klingonské průzkumné lodi [[Třída K'toch|třídy K'toch]]. Klaang, pilot lodi, zoufale prchá před dvěma mimozemskými pronásledovateli. Příhoda však přivolala pozornost farmáře jménem Moore. Přestože se tedy Klaangovi podařilo oba nepřátele zneškodnit, Moore ho střelil plasmovou puškou. Jonathan Archer, nyní kapitán Hvězdné flotily, a Charles Tucker, kontrolují ''Enterprise'' v jejím doku na orbitě Země. Kapitán je zavolán na Lékařské oddělení Hvězdné flotily, kde už o Klaangovi diskutuje vedení Hvězdné flotily a několik vulkánských hodnostářů. Je rozhodnuto, že Enterprise předčasně vyrazí na svou misi, aby vrátila Klingona na jeho domovinu Qo'noS.